un montón de datos sin alma
by adam-walker
Summary: el espadachín oscuro se encontraba en el peor momento de su vida todo lo que una vez tuvo ya no era nada el en si no era nada solamente un montón de datos sin alma y sin un cuerpo al que volver . disclaimer: sword art online no me pertenece solamente esta historia y sus oc .
1. Chapter 1

Allí se encontraba el hombre al que antaño se le conocía como Kirito el solo en ese maldito mundo virtual que tanto odiaba bebiendo un poco de un vaso de Whisky al que le costo mucho darle sus propiedades , estaba el allí solo regocijándose en su desgracia mientras recordaba todo lo que ocurrió para llegar a ese punto pero antes también quiso hacerse un resumen mental . Asuna le odiaba y estaba casada , sus amigos cada vez tenían menos tiempo para ir a verlo y el ya no era mas que un montón de datos sin alma y sin un cuerpo al que poder volver condenado a vivir eternamente en aquel mundo . Pero ahora pasemos a como sucedió aquello .

Flashback inicio .

Kirito acababa de derrotar a Heatchliff proclamándose así como el ganador de Sword art online también conocido como Sao pero eso era nada mas que el principio , ya que se le apareció antes el y Asuna el Kayaba original .

¿ Que pretendes ? Ya te he derrotado . - Decía el espadachín oscuro .

Me temo que esto solo acaba de comenzar Kirito-kun . - Decía el científico .

Entonces todavía no podremos volver . - Decía la joven .

Eso depende de la decisión que tome Kirito-Kun . - Decía calmado el científico .

¿ Cual es esa decisión que debo de tomar ? - Decía intrigado el espadachín .

Te doy dos opciones Kirito-Kun la primera es que tu te quedes aquí en este mundo y acabes con mi trabajo mientras que todas las demás personas de este juego se marchan o podéis quedaros todos eternamente aquí . - Decía sereno el científico .

¿ Por que , por que me tengo que quedar ?

Para acabar el trabajo que yo no puedo , empece con esto para encontrarme un sucesor que acabara con mi trabajo y ese sucesor eres tu Kirito-kun .

Acaba tu el trabajo . - Decía la del cabello anaranjado molesta .

Tengo cáncer Kirito-kun y necesitaba alguien que complete este trabajo . - En su ya habitual tono calmado . ¿ Y bien cual es tu respuesta ?

Sacalos a todos yo me quedare aquí a terminar tu trabajo . - Decía decidido el espadachín oscuro .

Pero Kirito-kun . - Quiso objetar la ojimiel pero fue interrumpida .

Perdóname Asuna pero no pienso dejar que permanezcas mas en este lugar y si puedo librarte a ti y a todos los demas de esto aceptare el precio necesario . - Decía igualmente decidido .

Estas seguro de esta decisión Kirito-kun . - Decía algo intrigado el científico .

Bien ahora ya no queda marcha atrás . - Dio una palmada y Asuna junto a todas las personas que quedaban en Sao a excepción de ellos dos se desloguearon . Pero tienes que saber una cosa tu ya no tienes un cuerpo al que volver .

¡¿ Como !? - Estaba obviamente sorprendido .

Me he visto obligado a deshacerme de tu cuerpo pero eso no te afectara en nada tu conciencia ya ha quedado grabada en este mundo.

Esta bien supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer . - Decía apenado .

Bien Kirito-kun mi tiempo aquí se esta acabando por favor no quites Sao a las personas , permite les ver el esplendor del mundo que yo empece y que tu acabaras . - Dijo para después desaparecer .

Después de aquello pasaron unos años y Sao había crecido enormemente en su popularidad y la gente ya no temía el conectarse , se estaban batiendo récords de ventas pero a el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ninguna de las personas que veía en la larga lista de personas conectadas debido a que el único nombre que el quería ver nunca aparecía en la lista por mucho que buscara . Agil y Klein solían visitarlo de vez en cuando para informarle un poco de lo que iba sucediendo , pero nunca hablaron de Asuna Kirito porque sabia perfectamente que lo que pudiera oír no le alegraría del todo y ellos no hablaban de ellos en su presencia hasta que un dia Agil se decidió a decirle unas palabras que el espadachín oscuro deseo no tener que oír nunca .

Asuna va a casarse . - Esas palabras resonaron miles de veces en la mente del espadachín oscuro deseoso que el hubiera escuchado mal pero no era así , también esperaba que Agil le dijera que solamente era una broma pero eso tampoco paso y solamente pudo atinar a decir .

Dale la enhorabuena de mi parte . - Su voz sonaba resquebrajada por el dolor pero Agil se deslogueo para evitar hablar sobre el tema .

Después de aquello pasaron dos años mas y allí por fin en la larga lista de personas conectadas apareció el nombre que tanto deseaba ver , el nombre de su querida Asuna pero a los cinco minutos toda su ilusión cayo al ver la solicitud que había delante de el . Asuna le había mandado una solicitud de divorcio en Sao eso definitivamente elimino las ya de por si pocas esperanzas que le quedaban el solamente le dio a aceptar casi como si fuera una obligación , segundos después ella recibió una solicitud de matrimonio que acepto . Como demonios se atrevía aquel maldito a entrar en su juego aun habiéndole quitado a su Asuna pero con lo ultimo se dio cuenta ella ya no era su Asuna . Después de aquello su sueño que ya era muy deficiente se torno nulo , se empeño en crear una bebida digital que causara el mismo efecto que la real pero eso solo era una maldita solución temporal . Ese ya no era el espadachín oscuro . Su sonrisa se había tornado en un constante gesto de tristeza , su amabilidad se torno una gran frialdad hacia cualquiera . Pero para su suerte todavía quedaba alguien a su lado su querida hija Yui la única que todavía lograba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa . Pero también eso le fue arrebatado su querida Yui ya no quería estar siempre con su papa y empezó a pasar todas horas con su mama. El en lo mas profundo de su corazón todavía deseaba que esto no fuera mas que una pesadilla de la que se despertaría y a su lado estaría Asuna pero con cada día que pasaba esa tonta esperanza desaparecía .

Eso le provoco un gran odio al culpable de toda su desgracia Kayaba Akihiko ese hombre que tenia la culpa de su desgracia , el que lo obligo a separarse de su Asuna y también le condeno a permanecer en ese frió mundo eternamente . Pero un día finalmente encontró la solución a su problema .


	2. dolor

**Disclaimer: Sword art online no me pertenece yo solo los uso para esta historia . **

**pd: Yo no tengo nada en contra de ningun personaje es solo que la historia se tiene que desarrollar de esta forma . **

El finalmente encontro la solucion a su problema , el en si se habia convertido en el jefe del piso 100 y si se daba el caso de que alguien le pedia su combate de jefe y salia victorioso los datos que lo formaban desaparecerian y el podria descansar finalmente en paz pero claro si ya el que lo derrotaran resultaba muy dificil el que llegaran a el era casi imposible por lo increiblemente poderosos que eran los monstruos de ese nivel y entonces se le ocurrio una idea crearia un torneo en que el ganador se le enfrentaria eso aseguraba que le tocaria una persona fuerte .

Era por la mañana y se desperto en una casa que conocia de sobra , era la casa que el y Asuna habian comprado en el piso 22 y a su lado tenia dormida a Asuna , este al verla allí a su lado no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas provocando que se despertara .

¿Ocurre algo Kirito-kun ? - Decia la ojimiel .

Nada es solo que he tenido una pesadilla . - Dijo aliviado el espadachin oscuro .

Tranquilo seguro que no seria nada . - A la vez que depositaba un beso en sus labios . Bueno voy a preparar algo de comer . - Desapareciendo de la habitacion y dejando muy intrigado al espadachin oscuro para despues salir tambien .

Sientate me falta un poco mas . - Decia sonriente la ojimiel .

Espera ven un momento tengo algo que decirte . - Esta se acerco . Acercate un poco mas . - Esta se acerco un poco mas .

¿ Que pasa ?

Esto . - Dijo para besarla apasionadamente causando que se pusiera como un tomate .

Oye no hagas eso . - Decia sonrojandose cada vez mas en eso sono un pitido indicando que la comida estaba lista . Aqui tienes .

Este se acabo la comida y Asuna se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo eso ya acabo de confirmar sus dudas .

Asuna por favor pasame la espada voy a salir a cazar .

¿ Que me das a cambio ? - Este la beso y fue feliz a por su espada , para despues de un segundo volvio con ella y lo abrazo . Ten cuidado vale .

Falsa . - Dijo para atravesarle el estomago con su espada .

Kirito-kun ¿ Por que me has hecho esto ?

Tu no eres Asuna . - Y tal y como dudaba empezo a desvanecerse y volvio a tomar la apariencia de un monstruo y se escucharon unos aplausos .

Bravo lo has adivinado . Tengo que felicitarte crear un monstruo capaz de comportarse como un humano y tambien de tomar su forma eso es algo que ni Kayaba Akihiko pudo hacer . Tengo que saberlo ¿ Como lo adivinaste ? - Decia el desconocido apareciendo de entre las sombras .

Sus besos son diferentes , vale puede que este intentando otra forma . Su comida no sabe ni la mitad de bien bueno puede que este intentando una nueva receta pero lo que termino de delatarla fue su comportamiento , Asuna no es ni de lejos cariñosa .

Que raro conmigo se la pasa comiendome a besos por cierto me llamo Alexander . - Decia riendose el desconocido pero al instante se tiro al suelo sintiendo su mejilla arder con un arañazo que le hizo un cuchillo que le tiro el espadachin .

Arde verdad , es un cuchillo flamigero , se incluiran en la proxima actualizacion . - Mientras que hacia aparecer otro .

Bah que mas dan esos juguetes tengo algo que hacer . - Decia de nuevo con una sonrisa sadica .

Puedo preguntar el que . - Decia practicando para lanzarle otro cuchillo .

Vengo a solicitar la batalla del jefe y matarte . - Pero volvio a caer al suelo por un cuchillo .

Si no puedes ni ver venir mis cuchillos no creo que tengas siquiera oportunidad de hacerme un rasguño . - Mientras que hacia aparecer otro cuchillo .

Eso es porque estaba distraido te eliminare rapidamente . - MIentras que hacia aparecer un tridente .

Que haces con ese tenedor . - Lanzo su cuchillo provocandole otro corte y de paso rompiendo su tridente .

No importa es el arma mas debil que tengo . - Apareciendo un hacha gigante . Preparate para morir .

Y asi empezo una batalla con una gran ventaja por parte del espadachin oscuro al que con una sola espada ya le bastaba para dominarlo . Cada golpe hacia tambalear a Alexander mientras que Kirito no se esforzaba en nada hasta que le corto ambos brazos .

Y que te rindes . - Decia el espadachin oscuro .

Supongo que me marcho por hoy pero que sepas que solo estaba usando el 50 % de mi poder .

Pues yo creia que tu tambien estabas calentando . - Se burlaba del pelirrojo .

Bueno tu has ganado esta batalla pero yo tengo algo que tu nunca podras ganar el amor de Asuna . - Eso fue un cuchillo en el corazon virtual del espadachin oscuro . Abandona tus esperanzas ya no hay forma de que vuelva a tu lado , para ella solamente eres un monton de datos sin alma . - Para despues desaparecer .

El espadachin solamente uso su cristal de salto y volvio a su mansion del piso 100 y allí mismo empezo a llorar por la afirmacion del pelirrojo y el por mucho que le doliera sabia que aquello era totalmente cierto . Despues de un rato para calmarse finalmente dio el anuncio que se escucho en todo el mundo de Sao .

Señoras y señores anuncio que la semana que viene empezara un torneo en el que los dos finalistas podran enfrentarse a mi , el jefe del piso 100 , en caso de que alguno de los dos resulte victorioso se llevara tanto dinero como para comprarse todas las mejor casa en los 100 pisos , tambien recibira el mejor equipamiento existente en el juego ademas de varios items muy raros y por ultimo pero no menos importante la capacidad de usar dos espadas . Aquellos interesados en participar que acepten la solicitud que se les acaba de enviar . Tambien aviso que hoy tendran que desconectarse por un mantenimiento para el proximo evento . Aviso que dentro de 5 minutos se quitara la opcion de desconectarse y quien muera en este mundo morira en el real . Gracias por su atencion . - Una vez acabado el anuncio suspiro tranquilo y se fue a preparar todo lo necesario para el torneo .

En otro lado mas concretamente el pasadizo hacia la mansion del espadachin oscuro se encontraba cierta ojimiel combatiendo unos monstruos .

Mierda ya casi no me queda hp y no tengo ninguna pocion para curarme y ahora encima si muero aqui morire en el mundo real . - Ella cerro sus ojos para esperar su final pero en vista de que no ocurria nada los abrio y vio como todos los monstruos estaban arrodillados formando un pasillo para una persona que se encontraba caminando hacia su posicion .

Rayo veloz . - Dijo el hombre vestido de negro que cargaba dos espadas en su espalda .

Espadachin oscuro . - Pronuncio con odio .

**Y aqui lo dejo nos veremos en el proximo capitulo . **


	3. corazon roto

**Disclaimer: Sao no me pertenece . **

**Notas del autor: `` Pensamientos ´´ - Habla el narrador . **

Vamos a mi mansion alli podremos hablar mejor . - Dijo el espadachin oscuro que solo recibio una mirada de odio para despues seguirlo . Bien que querias . - Decia con una pequeña esperanza el esperanza el espadachin oscuro .

Solo venia a informarte de que no hace falta que hagas ese torneo porque yo sere la gran ganadora y quien te matara . - Decia la ojimiel .

¿ Por que Asuna , por que me odias tanto ? - Decia realmente triste el espadachin oscuro .

No te odio a ti sino a mi misma por haber sido tan estupida de creer en tus palabras , me quede dos años esperando por ti y cuando por fin reabriste Sao me conecte pero antes de acabar la conexion Kayaba Akihiko se me presento y me enseño una conversacion vuestra en la que tu admitias que no me querias para nada , ademas de varias imagenes en las que salias con otras mujeres . - Decia con odio .

Asuna creeme el te mintio yo nunca haria eso .

Ya no te puedo creer Kirito , he visto tu verdadero yo y lo odio , tu eres un ser despreciable al que pienso matar .

Pero Asuna yo .

No me mientas no creere ninguna de tus mentiras nunca mas creere en nada de lo que tu digas .

Asuna por favor escuchame yo yo .

Callate ya te he dicho que no pienso escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras .

Asuna yo te amo .

Yo no , tu eres solo un monton de datos sin alma , tu no puedes amar a nadie lo que tu quieres es mi cuerpo y no te lo pienso dar . - Decia con rabia .

Por favor Asuna creeme Kayaba te engaño esque acaso no confias en mi yo hubiera muerto por ti en aquel cañon si era necesario yo .

Callate tambien me enseño la verdad sobre aquello hiciste un trato con Kuradeel para que te atacara y tu pudieras ser un heroe delante mia . - Decia con todavia mas furia .

Si no estas dispuesta a creerme entonces matame , acabo con mi tormento ahora mismo , ya no soporto mas esta existencia maldita yo solo quiero descansar en paz .

Primero te dejare ver lo que te espera durante la espera y tambien seria cruel para mi marido ya que el quiere venganza . Ahora haz algo para que pueda desconcetarme .

Mi corazon siempre te pertenecera Asuna . - Decia con gran tristeza el espadachin oscuro .

Tu no tienes eso . - A lo que Kirito la hizo desconectarse .

El se quedo alli solo llorando a mas no poder .

`` Por que maldita sea porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi , que demonios he hecho para que esto me suceda maldita sea porque tengo que sufrir yo todo esto . El solo pensar que Asuna puede ser quien me mate me resulta demasiado cruel . Pensar que ella la persona a la que mas quiero pueda matarme es algo demasiado cruel pero a la vez y para mi desgracia ella es la que mas posibilidades tiene de vencerme , conoce bien mis movimientos y habilidades y encima es la jugadora mas poderosa de Sao ´´

Tras aquello se paso toda la noche llorando sin pegar un solo ojo y asi toda una semana hasta que llego el dia en que el torneo daria comienzo . Alli vio a muchos gritando que lo derrotarian y que serian el campeon , miro entre la multitud y efectivamente alli estaba ella , su Asuna realmente iba a participar y pretendia matarlo .

**Se que el capitulo ha sido algo corto pero el proximo sera algo mas largo . **


	4. la verdad

**Disclaimer: Sao no me pertenece . **

El torneo en el que se decidiria quien seria candidato a asesinarlo comenzo , el rato pasaba y ya estaban en cuartos de final pero no podia sacarse de su mente el porque Kayaba hizo eso por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo .

Yui puedes vigilar el torneo tengo algo que hacer . - Decia el espadachin oscuro .

Claro papa . - Decia ella sonriendo a lo que el espadachin tambien sonrio , ella era la unica que le podia sacar una sonrisa .

El espadachin salio de aquel lugar y se dirigio a una habitacion completamente vacio , hizo aparecer una pantalla delante de el y tras un largo suspiro hizo aparecer al hombre que odiaba .

¿ Que hago aqui ? - Pregunto el cientifico .

Me encargue de guardar parte de tu conciencia por si pasaba algo .

Entonces si estoy aqui supongo que ya sabes lo que he hecho . - Ciertamente acerto .

¿ Por que lo hiciste ? - Dijo llendo al grano .

Porque ella te diria la verdad .

¿ Que verdad ?

Tu en realidad sigues vivo en el mundo humano , yo te menti para que no pensaras en marcharte . - Decia completamente sereno .

¿ Quien demonios eres tu para hacerme esto ? ¿ Para decidir por mi que debia quedarme aqui ?

Soy tu padre . - Decia firme .

Entonces un puto mundo virtual te importa mas que tu hijo . - Dijo sin siquiera detenerse a cuestionar su paternidad .

Te lo dije hace un tiempo y te lo volvere a decir ya hace mucho que olvide porque lo hice pero ahora que veo este mundo me siento orgulloso de ti hijo , tu has conseguido lo que yo no pude ni soñar . - Ciertamente el espadachin oscuro habia hecho innumerables mejoras .

A cambio de mi vida , he perdido todo lo que amaba y tu solo te atreves a decir que estas orgulloso por como he mejorado este puto mundo . - Estaba perdiendo los nervios y eso que el no los perdia facilmente .

Deja de quejarte hijo ya sabes la verdad y ya que te has encargado de dejar unos npc para manejar este mundo y tambien esta esa hija virtual tu ya puedes marcharte vuelve a tu cuerpo y a tu vida . - Decia igualmente sereno .

Yo ya no quiero volver a ese cuerpo . Mi unico motivo para querer volver era poder estar con Asuna en el mundo real pero con ella odiandome esa vida ya no importa asique deshazte de el . - Decia ya un poco mas calmado .

Como quieras . - Hizo aparecer una pantalla y luego el espadachin empezo a toser sangre si sangre ya que una de las mejoras era que en vez de datos pareciera sangre . Es normal que pase eso en un minuto se te pasara .

Paso el minuto dejando de toser sangre a la vez que se limpiaba la boca con la manga derecha con la mano izquierda agarro su elucidator y cuando estuvo a punto de darle al cientifico se detuvo en seco .

¿ Por que te detienes ? Se perfectamente que me quieres matar .

Porque eso no me servira de nada tu solo eres un monton de datos incapaz de sentir nada eso no me calmaria ni un poco .

Recuerda que tu tambien lo eres ahora hijo mio .

Una ultima pregunta .

Y bien .

Se perfectamente que eso de que lo olvidaste el porque empezaste ese juego mortal era mentira asique por favor dime el porque el lo hiciste .

Supongo que te lo debo . Todo empezo cuando yo tenia poco mas de 20 años en ese dia el jefe de la empresa que trabajaba se rio en mi cara y me dijo que eso de que un juego una persona pudiera sentir todo lo que sintiera su avatar era una completa chorrada . Yo ni corto ni perezoso empeze a trabajar en ello con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me estaba invadiendo la locura por aquello pero a mi me daba igual , crear ese juego se habia convertido en una obsesion para mi hasta que un dia se me ocurrio la peor idea que pudiera tener . Pense y si el avatar muriera la persona tambien eso definitivamente seria el juego perfecto , un juego en el que la persona puede sentir todo lo que su avatar siente un juego en el que hasta puedes sentir la muerte de tu avatar eso era una idea macabra ciertamente que deseche al instante pero con el paso de los dias empeze a plantearmelo hasta que finalmente decidi hacerlo . Entoces al acabar vi finalmente la obra perfecta un juego inigualable . Mi sueño estaba cumplido .

Te odio , miles de personas murieron por tu estupido sueño . - Decia de nuevo con furia .

Lo se hijo cuando todo eso comenzo me di cuenta del enorme error que cometi pero para entonces ya era tarde pero ya no podia detenerlo yo mismo en un ataque de locura lo programe para que nadie ni siquiera yo pudiera detenerlo hasta que el juego fuera completado .

Tu mereces el estar muerto .

Esa ya lo se hijo mio y tengo claro que no tengo derecho ni de suplicar tu perdon . - Decia por primera vez cambiando el tono a uno arrepentido .

Una cosa mas ¿ Por que me dejaste con la tia ?

Pense que yo no valdria como padre y ciertamente es verdad solo mira todo lo que te he hecho pasar lo siento lo siento mucho . - Dijo llorando .

Ahora que ya he acabado de hablar puedes marcharte . - Decia frio como el hielo .

Se que no deberia pero quiero pedirte un favor antes de desaparecer .

¿ Y bien ?

Llamame papa aunque sea solamente una vez .

Supongo que no me puedo negar . - Dio un largo suspiro a la vez que pulsaba el botono para que el cientifico desapareciera . Adios papa . - Ante lo que el cientifico sonrio mientras que la luz que lo rodeaba desaparecia .

Finalmente volvio al trono desde el que veia el torneo y se dio cuenta que ya se iba a disputar la final . Trago hondo y miro los finalistas . Por un lado estaba ese cabron llamado Alexander y por el otro lado estaba ella su Asuna . Hubiera dejado que luchen pero viendo como firmemente Alexander planeaba hacerle daño decidio detenerlos .

No hara falta que lucheis entre vosotros , he decidido que los dos tengais la oportunidad de enfrentaros a mi .

Alexander le miro con una sonrisa sadica mientras que Asuna solamente lo observaba con odio .

Amor mio permiteme ser el primero . - Decia Alexander .

Esta bien cariño . - Respondio la ojimiel .

El espadachin sintio un pinchazo en el corazon al oir esa palabra pero simlemente prosiguio a darle la paliza de su vida a ese cabron .

**Bien pues nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo . **


	5. muerte

**disclaimer: sao no me pertenece . **

**Notas del autor: Sintiendolo mucho en este capitulo se acaba este fic . **

**´´ Letra de la cancion ``**

Y asi la batalla comenzo ese idiota agitaba su arma como un demente pero aun asi se veia completamente distinto a nuestro anterior combate .

¿ Que te ocurre Kirito te da miedo mi poder ?

El unico poder que temo esta muy lejos de ser alcanzado por ti . - Respondi para intentar golpearlo pero fue mas rapido que yo y contraataco .

Volvi a enfrentarme a el pero era demasiado fuerte , un momento como es tan fuerte . Los golpes iban y venian y yo era incapaz de golpearlo mientras que el no paraba de golpearme . Un momento ya se el porque es tan fuerte . Hice aparecer una pantalla delane de nosotros que indicaba la verdad sobre ese tipo .

Ja en serio me has descalificado tanto miedo te da perder que me has descalificado . - Se burlaba .

Para nada te he descalificado por ser un cheater .

Eres un mentiroso Kirito yo no soy un cheater .

Esta bien entonces no tendras problemas en seguir luchando .

Claro que no .

Una vez mas me enfrente a el y como sospechaba estaba haciendo trampas ya que lo estaba dominando con mucha facilidad .

Acabo de poner un cortafuegos que anula cualquier acto de un cheater .

Maldito . No importa cariño encargate de matarlo .

No te preocupes yo lo hare . - Dijo mientras que me daba una mirada de puro odio .

...

Asi daba comienzo aquella batalla .

´´Nunca pense que me sentiria asi ``

Nunca crei haber podido sentir una sensacion tan dolorosa .

´´ Tan culpable y destrozado ``

Pero esto es mi culpa yo te abandone de buena manera yo no intente volver contigo .

´´ Mi propia vida no es mas que una mentira ``

Yo me condene a esta existencia maldita .

´´ Siempre pense que lo conseguiria ``

Yo fui el idiota que pensaba que esto acabaria bien .

´´ Pero no esperaba que todo fuera tan mal ``

Yo nunca pense en que esto podria pasar es todo culpa mia .

´´ Vivir solo es lo ultimo que me queda ``

Es la verdad yo ya solo puedo aspirar a vivir solo .

´´ Estoy paralizado ``

Tu intentas golpearme pero yo no puedo defenderme yo no puedo luchar contigo .

´´ No puedo volver a la vida ``

Yo ya no puedo regresar a la vida que tenia ya es demasiado tarde .

´´ Siento como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado ``

Mi vista esta congelada incapaz de ver algo en movimiento todo esta parado pero siento el dolor que indica que me estas atacando sin piedad .

´´ Viviendo en un mundo tan frio ``

Yo me condene a vivir para siempre en este mundo frio .

´´ Dentro de un caparazon sin alma ``

Condenado a vivir en cuerpo sin alma incapaz de sentir algo mas que desesperacion y tristeza .

´´´Desde que te fuiste ``

Soy incapaz de volver a sentir la calidez que tu me transmitias .

´´ Contando los dias desde que te fuiste ``

Recuerdo cada dia en los que espere a que tu volvieras a mi .

´´ ¿ Alguna vez me has querido ? ``

Porque si yo te amo me atacas de esa forma porque me intentas matar .

´´ ¿ Alguna vez has mirado en tu interior ? ``

Acaso para ti todo fue siempre una mentira .

´´ ¿ Alguna vez me has querido ? ``

Asi acaba todo me has atravesado el corazon con tu estoque , ya no puedo escuchar o ver algo todo se esta volviendo tan oscuro ahora me doy cuenta de que las palabras que Kayaba me dijo cuando empece eran mi destino ´´ Un final finaliz es solo una historia sin acabar `` Fui tan estupido al pensar que podria tener un final feliz junto a ti . Es tan extraño he visto morir a muchas personas delante de mi y siempre tardaban un instante en desaparecer pero esto es una eternidad . No paro de sangrar y mi vista es borrosa pero aun asi a ti te puedo ver perfectamente siempre te ame desde el fondo de mi corazon , esa belleza , esa fuerza pero sobre todo tu misma pero ahora tu me odias tu misma me has atravesado el corazon . El dolor recorre mi ser , mientras que la sangre virtual brota de mi herida en el pecho pero aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado por fin esta pasando lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando por fin podre descansar en paz . Que extraño siento como alguien se aferra a mi .

Por favor no te mueras , por favor quedate conmigo . - A duras penas podia escuchar la voz de una mujer que a juzgar por el liquido que caia sobre mi estaba llorando .

Por favor papa no te mueras , papa no me dejes sola de nuevo . - Seguia llorando mi querida hija .

No estas sola Yui todavia tienes a mama a diferencia de mi a ti no te odia es mas creo que a ti realmente te amo . - Decia mientras intentaba no atragantarme con mi propia sangre .

Pero mama , ella tiene la culpa tu vas a morir por su culpa .

No culpes a mama Yui hace años le di mi vida dandole la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca con ella ella a decido deshacerse de ella y yo respeto su decision .

Papa papa no por favor no te duermas papa .

Lo siento hija pero estoy demasiado cansado quiero dormir . - Mis parpados me pesaban demasiado yo no me quedaba fuerza mas que para dar mis tres ultimas palabras . Te amo Asuna .

Despues de aquello mis ojos se cerraron y cuando los volvi a abrir nada habia a mi alrededor solamente sentia una calida sensacion que llevaba años sin sentir , seria esto la muerte . El dolor desgarrador que sentia hace unos momentos ya no esta y delante de mi solo hay unas puertas doradas mientras que oigo una voz llamarme . Finalmente a llegado el momento por fin el dulce abrazo de la muerte me dara el sosiego que llevo tantos años esperando pero todavia siento como algo se aferra a mi impidiendome marchar es el .

Todavia estas a tiempo de sobrevivir hijo estas seguro de esto . - Decia ese hombre al que odiaba .

Si , yo solamente deseo descansar en paz .

Bien hijo mio entonces es hora tu madre nos espera al otro lado .

Siempre me he preguntado como seria .

Pero todavia podia ver unas imagenes en mi mente que supongo que seria lo ultimo que pude ver . Alli estaba Yui aferrandose a mi cuerpo llorando mientras que decia que eso no podia pasar y a su lado estaba ella mi querida Asuna ella tambien estaba llorando . Aunque mi voz calle mi amor siempre estara a tu lado mi querida Asuna .

Fin

**Bueno pues aqui se acaba todo gracias a los que habeis leido hasta el final .**

**pd: Tengo planeado subir dentro de muy poco un oneshot de esta pareja .**


End file.
